id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Lakeside Village
Lakeside Village 'is a map available in Identity V. It is one of the 6 currently available maps, and takes place in an abandoned fishing village. The prominent color palette of this map is green. It was released on August 23rd, 2018. Background On a cold winter night, a hurricane raided the mountainous area near Lakeside Village. The tornado threw a hunter on the mountain into the lake. He struggled to swim to the shore, only to find that Lakeview Village was no longer going to see the sun. In the faint moonlight, the thatched cottage swayed, and the hunter did not see the bustling crowd and did not see any signs of life. He noticed a flame burning in the distance, but only found a pot of burnt stew when he inspected it. Whoever used the pot had disappeared without a trace. The warm and lively thatched cottages in Lakeview Village have been replaced by silent silence. Experienced hunters spend a lot of time in the forest, and all he saw in the Lakeside Village were abandoned boats and unattended fishing tackle cabins. The hunter tried his best to stay calm and eventually walked out of the village with tenacious willpower. In order to understand everything that happened in Lakeview Village, the hunter publicized what he saw. At this time, the nearby villagers suddenly realized the real reason why the villagers in Lakeview Village no longer participated in the market. No one knew where they were going, and no one was willing to step into this unknown village Notable Locations 'Shore The shore is located at the South of the map. Several market stalls and smaller beached boats are located on the shore and two small, abandoned shacks are located near the shore. Small chests may be collected from the shore that gives survivors or hunters a small perk (such as faster movement speed) for the rest of the match. 'Dock' The dock is an area located on the shore that extends to the sea. It connects to a large shipwreck. Although this is a notable location on the map, it is relatively small. 'Shipwreck' The shipwreck is a large, dilapidated ship that can be explored. It has two floors by default (excluding the basement). Three entrances to the ship can be accessed by players; a large hole on the side of the ship that faces the shore, the stern that connects to the dock, and a makeshift ramp made out of wooden boards that leads to the second floor of the ship. There may be a cipher on the second floor of the ship (a certain chance in Duo Hunters). 'Village' The village covers most of the map and is located North from the shore. It is the main location in the map and includes several abandoned buildings, multiple small huts made out of hay, and six functional windmills. 'Boatshed' There is an abandoned boatshed that includes a small landbound boat that can be accessed by players. There is a small opening at the back of the boat where players can vault. The only way to get to the boat is by a ramp that leads to the boat. Geishas, however, can dash to survivors on the boat through the opening at the back of the boat. Hunters may also use blink by aiming at the opening and teleporting to the boat. 'Cornfield' The cornfield covers a small amount of the village and is located near an exit gate and a large cabin. Multiple cornstalks cover this area of land, so there is a chance hunters may lose survivors in the cornfield. Exit Gates The exit gates are located at the Southeast of the map near the shore and to the Northwest of the map near the cornfield. Basement Locations As with the other maps, the Lakeside Village only has two possible basement locations: * The basement can spawn on the first floor of the large shipwreck. * The basement can also spawn inside the large cabin near the cornfield. Dungeon Locations The dungeon has a total of five possible locations to spawn around the map: * In the center of the small market area on the shore. * Next to a large boulder near the ramp that leads to the second floor of the shipwreck. * Near a large boulder that is close to the Southeast exit gate. * Next to a small building near the boatshed. * Next to a windmill at the middle-left of the map. Trivia * This map is the only map where players can receive temporary perks for the rest of the match. * The Lakeside Village's sky is the only sky that produces an effect which is the constantly glowing aurora. Gallery Map1_1226da8.jpg Map2_a184b74.jpg Map3_bb0fb23.jpg File:IMG_0776.jpg Category:Map